Silica::Slave of Kass
by Salem Black-Saberhagen
Summary: Hi! I decided to delete my FN story since I was never gonna finish it. So, I hope you enjoy my NP story!
1. A punishment

Hi! I'm baaaack! Well, I decided to delete my FN story since it was going NOWHERE. Anyways, this is my little story about a pack of lupes and a gelert trying to destroy Kass. Hope you enjoy! 7 chapters, 6 to go!

* * *

"SILICA! Where are you!"

"Ugh...What do you want NOW?"

A darigan lupess trudged around the corridors of Darigan Citadel, formerly dictated by Darigan. But, after he left, Kass came in control. You ask, 'Who is Kass?' Kass is an evil, demented and twisted eyrie that was once in Darigans Army. Once Darigan was out, Kass came in and was 10 times worse.

"Silica! I demand you to come now! You were given wings for a reason!" Kass screamed.

Silica, as you already have guessed is the darigan lupess. Formerly known as Darigans Understudy, now she was Kasses slave. She flew into the chamber that had Kasses throne. She looked up nervously to Kass. He was a huge darigan eyrie, but with all the souveniers that come with war. Scars, cuts, stitches, you get the idea.

"Silica. That was the 10th time you were late. What do you do around these corridors? Sit and watch the grass grow?" Kass shouted. He whispered into one of his guard's ears. The guard, a darigan Scorchio, nodded and picked up a large bat and a flaming stick. Silica sat, scared but respective, in front of Kass, waiting for her punishment. The scorchio went over to her and went be hind her. He motioned for his second, a darigan grarrl, to come over. He did and picked her up by the tail. The scorchio handed the bat to the grarrl and took the flaming stick. He went to Silicas wings and singed them. She bit back a howl, and her eyes watered. Then he and the grarrl exchanged weapons and he hit her 3 times, hard on her back. Silica couldn't hold out any longer. She let out a long and merciful howl. Kass and his minions laughed. The scorchio went to go put away the weapons while the grarrl took an electrical collar out of his pocket. He set Silica down, and fastened the collar around her neck. He went back over to the side of the throne.

"Hurts, doesn't it Silica? That's what you get when you don't get here in time. Clear?" Kass says, smirking.

"Yes. What exactly did you want me to do?" Silica says hoarsly.

"Well, Silica. First of all you might need some ice. Second, I need you to get something very, very rare and deadly. An artifact you might never get in a lifetime. You might spend your whole life under a different master to get me what I want." Kass says, his red eyes shining with evil mavolence.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! RR please!

-Salem


	2. Getting to Jhudora

Chapter 2! Yay!

* * *

Just outside of Faerieland, Silica grunted as she put ice on her wings. How they hurt so badly! And the flight to the cloud didn't help. She picked her self up. She couldn't let down Kass. He might hurt her worse the next time she messed up. She looked around. Nothing. She looked to her right. Nothing. Just as she looked to her left, she saw a floating Dark Faerie. She leaps for it and catches.

She asks, "Where does Jhudora live?".

The little spell faerie cackled an evil laugh.

"Dunce! Look over there!" she points up. She looks up, and the faerie flies away, cackling her head off. Above her head was a purple cloud. Silica could of smacked herself. She walked up the green spiral staircase. A pea chia walked out, sobbing. In a throne that would make Kass proud, sat the biggest Dark Faerie Silica had ever seen. She had long violet hair and an acid green and violet outfit. Her eyes looked more evil than Kass.

Silica stumbled up to her and stuttered, "I'm here to fulfill your quests."

Jhudora cackled. "You think you can defeat all 50 of my quests? Ok. Lets see. Your first quest shall be...."

Silica sat respectingly in front of the throne.

"Find me my Evil Snowball. Make it snappy! You only have....10 minutes and 30 seconds."

This was an all-time low. Jhudora always gave at least 14 minutes! She scowled and flew back off to the Darigan Citadel. She rubbed ice on her wings on the way to Kasses chamber.

"Lord Kass? I need an Evil Snowball. I only have 6 minutes!"

Kass smirked and ordered one of his guards to get one. The guard handed her a snowball. It was a pastel green, the color of most evil things. She thanked Kass and flew back off to Faerieland and Jhudora. She put some more ice on her wings and climbed the spiral staircase once again. She had 1 minute to spare. She bounded up to Jhudora and handed her the snowball.

Jhudora smiled and said, "Well done. As a reward you are granted the gift of a brush, or the jump from level 1 to level 25."

"The level jump." Silica replied.

"You henceforth are on level 25. Now, leave. I will have another quest for you tomorrow."

* * *

Hope you liked that one too! RR please. Fankies!

-Salem


	3. Meeting Decana

Wow. I have nothing to say already. Well, I hope you like this. Just to let you know, this was going to be a Neopets Times story, but they rejected it. IF YOU STEAL, YOU DIE!

* * *

Back at Darigan Citadel, Kass was unusually happy.

"Silica! Come here at once!"

Silica flew over to Kasses chamber, her wings having healed.

"Silica, I am happy with your progress. You are on what level now?"

"Level 27, milord."

Kass rubbed his hands together, smiling an evil smile.

"Perfect...closer to my prize. Go to Neopia Central and spend some NP. Get yourself something. You deserve it."

He throws her a sack full of NP. She runs off, capturing a spell faerie and telling her to give her a wish. The faerie, a water one, agreed. Silica wanted the bag of NP to be lighter, so she could carry it. The faerie granted her wish and disappeared in a puff of aqua smoke. The bag still had all of its NP, but was considerably lighter. She picked it up and flew off to Neopia Central. She saw many pets there, some of her own color, some of a different color. She saw the poor pea chia that had been crying at Jhudoras Cloud. On her way to the battle magic shop, she spotted another Lupe. It seemed to be lost and was the same as her, a dark purple with plum colored wings.

"Hello. I'm Silica. Who are YOU?" she says in a sneering voice.

"I...I...I'm Decana. D...d...do you know where the Battle Magic shop is?"

"Over there." she says, pointing to the Wooden Uni covered in battle gear.

"Thanks. Where are you from?" Decana asks, getting more courage.

"Oh, me? I'm from the Darigan Citadel. Now ruled by Kass."

Decana gasps; she had always been on the side of good, not evil. Even though she was colored like an evil neopet, she was pure good.

"I can't believe it! You are a Kass minion?"

"I'm not to pleased with being there. And I'm not exactly a MINION. I'm his slave. I am the one who does his every whim." Silica replies, disgusted.

"Oh....does he punish you if you are late or something?"

Silica nodded and Decana gasps again.

"I really don't feel that he should rule Meridell, or all of Neopia. I think he should go loony, just like Darigan."

Decana nods.

"Hey...I was wondering, Silica...how would you feel about joining me and my friends? We have a group that is a resistance to Kass and are trying to throw him over."

Silica stopped dead in her tracks. She had just sprung an idea. She considered joining. If she did, then she could use Kasses weapon right at himself. Maybe even throw him over and destroy the Citadel. She would miss the chambers and corridors, but what was the use of them?

"Um...Silica? Do you want to join?" Decana waves a paw in front of Silicas face.

"Yes....I would love you join your 'group'....yes indeed...." she replies, an evil plot forming in her head and an evil smile forming on her face.

* * *

Well, RR as usual. I like wrote this in a day. It better be good.

-Salem


	4. Meeting in the Haunted Woods

Yay! I am loving my story, are you? 3 MORE CHAPTERS!

* * *

Silica sat in the middle of the Haunted Woods with Decana and the rest of her 'group'. There was a red Lupe, a spotted gelert, a white Lupe, a split lupe and a desert lupe. She yawned as the desert lupe blabbed on about how Kass had his army kill his family.

"Ok, you want to know what Kass is really like? I'll tell you." Silica says, interrupting the desert lupe.

The desert lupe made a face.

"I know what Kass was really like. I was his slave." the desert lupe says in a British accent.

Silica's mouth dropped open.

"I am Kasses slave right now! I have to tell all of you: Kass might get the most powerful weapon in all of Neopia."

The desert lupe smirked and said, "Like what?"

"The Wand of the Dark Faerie."

Everyone gasped. The spotted gelert cowered.

"Now really, why would Kass let you in on that?" the stuck up desert lupe said in return.

"Because I was the one to get it for him. I have a better plan. Instead of giving the Wand to Kass, I think we should give him a taste of his own medicine. I say we use the wand to destroy the Citadel and throw over Kass."

Everyone applauded, even the desert lupe.

"Ok, we must plan how to do this." Decana says.

"Wait, we must write it down incase Kasses minions are spying on us, I mean me." Silica whispered nervously.

The white lupess grabbed a pad and quill from a bag around her neck. As they whispered, she wrote it all down. After a while, they had their plan written down in Invisible Ink, just to be sure no one would sneak a look.

"Oh no! I must be getting back to the Citadel!" Silica says, flying off with her sack of battle magic and potions.

Once she was back at the Citadel, she ran into Kasses chambers.

"Why, its my slave, Silica. Get me a glass of iced tea, would you?" Kass asks rather rudely.

"Yes, milord." Silica says, and trots off to get him a drink.

In the kitchen, she muttered under her breath the plan, making sure she wouldn't forget it. "The plan: Finish level 50. Use the items with the help of the 'group' and come to the Citadel. I must be late and be holding the Wand of the Dark Faerie. Once Kass is in position, we use the items we have bought or earned against him. Begin destroying everything. Soon, the Citadel will start to crumble. Run out while its still standing and run far into Meridell, possibly to Brightvale."

She said the word 'Brightvale' just as she walked in with the iced tea. She handed it to Kass and he drank it in one huge gulp.

After she turned around to get him more, the evil grin formed on her face again, and cackled quietly.

* * *

Well, RR! I am very busy, as I put all of these chapters up today. I have school tomorrow too.

-Salem


	5. Second Thoughts

Ok. Because I am very lazy, I am only doing 6 chapters instead of 7. Sorry people.

* * *

"Jhudora, I have your Green Cybunny Morphing Potion." Silica says, tired after her hard work serving Jhudora.

"Excellent. You have completed quest number 49. I will have another quest for you tomorrow."

"Jhudora? I was wondering, could I complete another quest today? The 50th one? Just so you can see if I bend under the pressure?'

"No! Be gone! I have never given the same pet more than 1 quest per day! You have gotten this far, don't push it."

Silica slinks out of the cloud, disgusted. She had really changed since the first quest. Now she was thin, scrawny, dirty and probably had lice. She had taken the figure of a wolf more than a lupe. She went hungry every day. It was hard, with Kass and all. Him being evil and such. She had been late again, but instead of harming her on the outside, he decided to let her starve. Once and a while she ate a small petpet, sometimes she had been lucky enough to get her paws on a few chias.

She flew over to the meeting place in the Haunted Woods.

"Silica! You look more horrible than yesterday! Has Kass been feeding you at all?" Decana says sympathetically.

Silica shook her head and sat down. You could see every bone in her weak body. The desert and red lupe shoved over some fresh chia and a jubjub or two. Silica wolfed down the food, leaving only the bones and organs. An eyeball twitched and a jubjub's foot hopped up and down. She kicked them into the woods, leaving nothing but damp earth.

"Ok. Silica just completed Quest 49 for Jhudora." Decana states while the white lupe jots everything down in Invisible Ink.

"All we need is one more quest and we can destroy Kass!" the split lupe whispers happily.

They plotted and the forest was filled with the scratching of the quill on the paper. Silica ate a few more chias and then she had the strength to say,

"I tried to get the Wand today, but she wouldn't let me. I don't know if I will be able to complete tomorrows quest."

Decana looks worried.

"We will help you. We will give you food and water. We will make sure you get a good nights sleep so you can get the Wand." the red lupe replies.

The red and split lupes run off to get some more chias and whatnot. Silica lied down to rest.

After a couple hours, the two lupes came back and gave Silica the food. They also had brought her a few canteens of water. She ate the food and drank the water. She felt much better.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Silica says, a nervous feeling rising in her stomach.

On the way to the Citadel she considered, "If I tell Kass what those meetings were about, then I might be promoted to a guard or something. Then he could rule Neopia once I hand over the Wand." She thought about this on her way back to the Citadel.

Once she was there, she flew into Kasses chamber.

"So, Silica. What do you want?"

"I need to tell you something that will change your life."

"What! Did you get the Wand? Finally, revenge!"

Silica thought of how she might be able to become her dream color, faerie. But, if she told Kass the information, she would have to stay Darigan the rest of her life.

"Silica? What did you want to tell me?"

"Um...did I tell you tomorrow I will be giving you the Wand! What you have been dreaming of for the past 2 months!"

Kass looks dumbfounded. His mouth drops. Silica cowered, In case he was furious.

"Silica! You are a genius!" Kass says more happily. This was very unusual.

Silica nods to him, then walks out of the chamber, scared by the now dancing Kass behind her.

* * *

I would be scared if Kass started dancing, woud you?

-Salem


	6. The Wand of the Dark Faerie

I am finished and I am happy. Hope y'all liked it!

* * *

Silica flew over to Jhudoras. She bounded up the staircase and said, "I'm here for my final quest."

Jhudora smiles. "You think you can beat the 50th level? Ok. Lets see. Something very rare.

Silica waits in suspense.

"I want you to find me the 2 piece to the Lab Map. You have2 hours since it is a bit harder." Jhudora says, an evil smile plastered on her face.

Silica gulped. A lab map piece! That was one of the most rare things ever! As she was walking down the spiral staircase, she saw the pea chia from the first quest. She rolls her eyes and flies off to the market place. She was window shopping when she saw a lab map piece on the ground. She runs to pick it up. She grabs in, right before 10 other people. She looked on the back. It said, 'Piece #4'. She threw it back on the ground, angry. She searched shop to shop to shop, but no body had any reasonable priced lab maps!

"Does anybody have a reasonable priced lab map?!" she mutters angrily under her breath.

She kept looking. Suddenly, she saw a shop: Cheap Maps Best Deal In Town.

She got excited and ran in. Unsurprisingly, a gothic usul was the shopkeeper. She saw the nametag: Emo.

"No kidding." she whispers to herself.

She walked up to Emo and aksed, "Do you have any lab map peices?"

The depressed usul pointed to Aisle 5: Rare Maps.

"Thank you!" Silica says, relieved. She runs off in that direction.

She sees many lab map peices. All reasonably priced too! She picked them up, looking on the back of each one. The last one she picked up was a #2, and it was 100,000 NP. She grabs the piece and takes it up to the checkout. She hands a sack with 100,100 NP in it to Emo.

"Finally. A good paycheck." Emo says, depressed.

She flew out to the purple cloud which is the residence of Jhudora. She bounds in, the lab map piece fluttering in the breeze.

"JHUDORA! I have the map piece!"

Jhudora grins an evil grin. "Well done. You have received my highest gift: The Wand of the Dark Faerie."

Silica breathing gets shallower as Jhudora pulls out a mighty weapon, the most dangerous magical item in all of Neopia. She hands it to Silica and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"I did it. I completed the last quest!" Silica says.

She was so happy she shook Jhudoras hand and flew off to the meeting place. Jhudora shrugged her shoulders and wiped her hand off on her skirt.

Silica zoomed off to the meeting place, and all of the lupes were there. And the spotted gelert.

"Silica! You did it!" Decana says, her eyes wide.

Everyone congratulated her for her work.

"Now...Kass must be stopped." Silica says, her eyes turning a bright shade of red, loosing the pupils.

They all grabbed their magical battle item, rather it be a ray gun or even a helmet, they put on their gear. Silica didn't have any because she needed to look 'natural'. They ran off, Silica flying, the rest getting rids on peophins or shoyrus.

At the Citadel, Kass was angry. Silica was 30 minutes late, again.

"SILICA! GET IN HERE NOW! I WANT MY WAND!" he shouted.

Silica waddles in, hiding the wand.

"Sorry. I couldn't complete the quest. I ran out of time." Silica says smugly.

Kass screeched with rage. "What! You didn't get it! How dare you! Any last words before you are punished once and for all, Silica?"

"Yes, I do Kass."

"What is it then?" Kass says, smirking. His guards got ready.

"You are the one getting punished."

As she said 'punished', a hoard of lupes, gelerts, and any other pet mentionable ran in the chamber.

"What is going on!" Kass screams.

"Your downfall!" Silica screams back.

Everybody began shooting ray guns and throwing javelins.

Kass runs as the ceiling collapses over his throne. His guards scatter, yelling and screaming their heads off.

Silica points the Wand at Kass and it glows. Silicas whole body starts to vibrate, and Kasses eyes hold fear, something he never knew before.

She waits for the blow, but then everything blacks out.

* * *

Real cliffy, isn't it? You decide what happens to Kass and Silica.

-Salem


End file.
